1. Field
Example embodiments provide a superhydrophobic electromagnetic field shielding material and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermoplastic resin and a carbon nanotube composite material have been developed for use in an electromagnetic field shield. However, when the electromagnetic field shield is applied in the field where the carbon nanotubes of the composite material are exposed to the external environment, the characteristics of the composite material may be deteriorated by pollution. To overcome this problem, a material having a superhydrophobic characteristic with a self-cleaning property may be applied to the surface of the composite material. Superhydrophobicity refers to a physical characteristic of a material where the surface of an object is difficult to wet.
Thus far, studies have actively progressed for embodying superhydrophobicity by coating a superhydrophobic material on a glass substrate or a heterogeneous substrate, e.g., a polymer.